Odd Island: Alien Invasion (video game)
'''Odd Island: Alien Invasion '''is a 2006 action adventure game released for the PS2, XBox, NGC, GBA, and PS3. It is the first Odd Island video game, released in 10/7/06, the first Nick game released for the PS3, and loosely based on the TV special of the same name Gameplay The game is a 4 player co-op adventure. You start out with Pineapple Head, Loud Dude, Cool Dude, and Crazy Guy, but You can unlock Flower, Brotherle, Alpha, Bully Boy, and Dad by completing certain tasks. There are 3 gamemodes: Story; Based on the TV special, Battle; An SSB-esque fighting mode, and School; The game's tutorial, which can be replayed after you complete it. Story The story goes a lot like the then upcoming TV special of the same name. Some things not seen in the special are a trip to space, boss battles against a juice monster, Color-Blind, Mr. Armor, and Beta & Phi. List of Levels 1. Neighborway Middle School In this level, you learn all moves that you will need: X/A-Jump []/X-Attack O/B-Interact /\/Y-Unique Move If you complete the tutorial, you can move on to the next level. 2. Lunchroom Brawl In this level, you have to fight through bullies through the lunchroom, eventually, you have to adventure through a hidden factory under the cafeteria. 3. Alien Contact In this level, you have to get everything ready for the upcoming alien contact. Later in the level, you have to perform QTE's, and to finish it, perform a long button mash sequence. 4. Space Dreams In this level, you play as Pineapple Head on a rocket through space, avoiding or destroying obsticles. Not much else, except an alien pursuit. Beating this level unlocks Dad. 5. Late for School In this level, you have to get through the neighborhood, then the town until you get to the school. This level contains the 1st boss, Juicy the Mighty Juice Box. 7. Cafeteria in Ruins In this level, you have to fight bullies, lunch ladies, and mutants made from the bad cafeteria food, while avoiding waste. Beating this level unlocks Flower. 8. Through the Sewers In this level, you have to fight through hordes of ink creatures in the sewers (obviously), and at the end of the level, you have to fight Color Blind. 9. UFO Fixers In this level, you have to get items for Alpha's spaceship, and add them to the UFO. 10. Brother Hunt In this level, you have to go to the high school, then the airport, fighting bullies and angry passengers, and you have to fight Brotherle at the end of the level. Beating this level unlocks Brotherle. 11. Race to the School In this level, you have to get to the middle school within a certain time limit, fighting bullies, juice creatures, lunch ladies, mutants, ink monsters, angry passengers, and aliens. 12. Almost There In this level, you have to adventure through the middle school, avoiding obsticles on the way to the playground. Bully Boy appears as a mini- boss, and you unlock Him once you beat the level. 13. STUPID TEACHERZ!!!!!!!! In this level, you have to got through the rest of the school, and at the end of the level, you have to fight Mr. Armor. 14. The Final Fight In this level, you have to fight Beta & Phi, along with hordes of aliens. Beating this level beats the game, and unlocks Alpha Reception The game got mixed reviews from multiple game reviewer sites. Metacritic gave it a 72/100, praising the graphics and controls, but was panned for the slight repetitiveness in gameplay and the fact that most characters don't have the same voice actors the characters have in the series. IGN gave it a 7.25 for the same reasons, saying "The game is supposed to appeal to all ages above 10, but it's best to leave the playing to the kids" Category:Video games Category:PS2 games Category:Xbox games